Keluarga Kaidou
by Kuroka
Summary: Kisah tentang Keluarga Kaidou (Sekuel Annulary). —JinMizel— #Don't Like Don't Read


**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki W © Level-5

**Warning:**

Sudah pasti AU, sudah pasti OOC, dan typo karena tydac diperiksa lagi sama saya.

**Important Note:**

Semacam sekuelnya _Annulary_; jadi di sini ceritanya Mizel (masih) seorang manusia bergender wanita. Maaf kalau ceritanya ngaco, saya enggak pandai bercerita soalnya. _CUMA JAGO NGARANG BEBAS (DAN GA BENER) DOANG. _Terusnya, ada adegan hampir R18 tapi enggak saya lanjutlah soalnya kan ini bukan fic rate MA (dan sayanya sendiri suka awkward sorangan pas nulis adegan household ini brrrrrrr).

* * *

**Keluarga Kaidou**

—sebuah keluarga yang beranggotakan Jin, Mizel, serta calon buah hati mereka—

* * *

Pada suatu sore yang tenang dan hangat, Mizel sedang menyiapkan makan malam sambil menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Rencananya ia akan memasak sebuah kare—makanan yang cukup simpel untuk dibuat oleh siapapun (sebab wanita yang satu ini memang kurang pandai dalam bidang tata boga).

"Aku pulang," sayup-sayup terdengar suara Jin yang baru saja pulang bekerja dari arah pintu depan. Mendengar hal tersebut, Mizel segera mengecilkan volume api di kompor dan bergegas menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

"Selamat datang, Jin…!" sambut Mizel dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang merekah di bibirnya. Sang istri lalu menerima sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir, kemudian ia membantu suaminya membawakan sebagian barang-barangnya.

Seperti biasa, Mizel bertanya pada suaminya, "Jin… kau mau mandi dulu, atau makan dulu?"

Jin melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya, "Aku mau mandi dulu saja,"

"Kalau begitu, akan kusiapkan dulu bak mandinya…" setelah itu, Mizel pun terlihat menghilang ke arah kamar mandi.

"Aa, terima kasih banyak," sahut Jin seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa untuk mengistirahakan diri. Ketika ia sedang menikmati istirahat singkatnya, tiba-tiba saja hidungnya mencium bau sesuatu.

"Ng?" Jin mengendus-endus udara di sekitar hidungnya. _"…Kare?"_ gumamnya kemudian.

Sang suami pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Begitu ia tiba di sana, didapatinya sebuah panci yang sudah mendidih dan mengeluarkan aroma yang tercium sedap.

Seketika, Jin tertegun diam di tempatnya.

"_..Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa baunya bisa seenak ini…?_" batinnya dengan perasaan tak enak. Seketika, berbagai macam spekulasi yang tidak berperikeistrian pun bermunculan dalam benaknya.

Kare instan..? Kare yang dibeli dari restoran cepat saji? Atau… _kare masakan tetangga?_

Seolah terhasut oleh bisikan-bisikan setan yang menggodanya, Jin pun terdorong untuk melihat isi dari panci tersebut. Karena ini juga menyangkut soal hidup-matinya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengintip 'masakan' yang disiapkan sang istri. Sembari menelan ludah, ia pun membuka tutup panci di hadapannya secara perlahan namun pasti…

.

.

.

"…"

Jin buru-buru menutup panci tersebut dan berusaha untuk melupakan apa isinya.

"Jin, air mandinya sudah siap…!" samar-samar, terdengar suara sang istri tercinta memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Y-ya, aku akan segera ke sana…!" balas Jin sambil agak berteriak. Ia berharap bahwa pemandangan yang baru saja disaksikannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi optik belaka—_ya, ya. Pasti begitu, _gumam Jin pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saja dirinya terlalu lelah sampai-sampai bisa salah lihat, begitulah yang Jin pikirkan.

Mungkin setelah mandi, tubuh dan pikirannya akan segar kembali sehingga ilusi optik yang mengelabuhi penglihatannya itu bisa segera lenyap. Jin terus berpikir positif seperti itu selama perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi.

Setibanya di kamar mandi, tampak Mizel yang sudah menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan mandi untuk Jin. Dengan lengan baju yang digulung sampai ke siku, Mizel meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "…Mau sekalian kugosokkan punggungnya?"

Jin memutar bola matanya sejenak. "Boleh…"

* * *

Seusai mandi, Jin duduk di ruang makan dengan wajah yang tegang.

Sebetulnya saat mandi tadi, ia ingin menyarankan Mizel untuk belajar masak pada Yuuya—sayangnya ia lupa untuk mengatakannya karena terhambat oleh beberapa alasan tertentu.

Mizel menghidangkan makan malam layak sensor tersebut dengan perasaan enteng. Selama ini, ia selalu mementingkan kandungan nutrisi dalam racikan masakannya, sehingga ia tak pernah memikirkan segi rasa apalagi penampilan.

(Kalau Jin boleh buka kartu, dulu Mizel pernah merebus seekor ayam utuh yang benar-benar belum diolah—_masih berbulu, lengkap seluruh anggota tubuhnya_—dan hal tersebut merupakan salah satu kenangan buruk yang mampu membangkitkan trauma tersendiri baginya.)

"Jin, _aaa…~_"

Dengan berat hati, Jin pun membuka mulutnya dan langsung tersedak oleh sensasi rasa masakan buatan istrinya. Seusai menghabiskan dua gelas air putih, Jin pun mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia mulai ber_harakiri _menghabiskan satu piring 'kare' buatan istrinya.

Waktu makan malam tersebut terasa sangat panjang bagi Jin yang berjuang keras menyantap makan malamnya._ "Jin, kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti bisa…"_ gumam Jin terus menerus dalam hati, memotivasi dirinya sendiri demi membahagiakan hati sang istri yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkan makan malam untuknya.

(Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Jin pun tersungkur di atas meja makan seusai berhasil menghabiskan jatah makan malamnya dengan susah payah.)

* * *

_Click_

Jin memadamkan lampu tidur kamarnya sebelum ia merebahkan diri di kasur.

_"..Oyasumi,"_ bisik Mizel yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring di sampingnya.

_"Oyasuminasai,"_ balas Jin kemudian.

_"…Oyasumitte.. itte?"_

Jin tersenyum tipis, _"Oyasumi…"_

_"Oyasuminasai…"_ sahut Mizel setelahnya.

Keduanya pun terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, mencoba untuk tidur. Jin agak kesulitan memejamkan kedua matanya sebab masih ada sisa gejolak yang ia rasakan di perutnya. Sementara itu, Mizel belum tertidur karena alasan lainnya.

"..Nee, Jin." Gumam Mizel membuka percakapan _bed talk_ mereka malam itu, "..Kita sudah tiga bulan menikah, kan?"

Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Ya, begitulah. Memangnya ada apa..?" tanya Jin.

Mizel meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, masih sambil menerawang ke arah langit-langit. "Lalu…kenapa kita belum juga punya anak, ya…?"

Kemudian terdengar suara Jin yang terbatuk dengan keras.

"—Eh, Jin… kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…_Aa..ya, aku tidak apa-apa.." _gumam Jin seraya menyeka mulutnya sehabis terbatuk karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan istrinya tersebut. "..K-kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau bertanya tentang ini?"

"Hum...habisnya aku benar-benar bingung, padahal kan setiap hari kita selalu tidur bersama, tapi..kenapa kita belum juga punya anak, ya…?"

Jin terdiam di tempatnya.

'…_Mizel, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu soal…'_

Sang suami lalu berdeham untuk menjernihkan suaranya. "…Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," akhirnya Jin membuka suaranya, "..Kau…tahu 'kan… soal…" Jin memutar bola matanya, "…_hubungan suami-istri?"_

Mizel mengangguk di tempatnya. "A…uhm! Tentu saja," ujarnya, "..Hubungan suami-istri itu juga sesuatu yang kita lakukan setiap hari, kan…?"

"…_Hah?" _Jin menganga di tempatnya.

"Umm…itu… seperti..yang tadi kita lakukan…" tutur Mizel berusaha untuk memberi penjelasannya, "..Aku menyambut Jin pulang, menyiapkan makan malam dan air mandi untuk Jin, lalu-lalu… membantu menggosok punggung Jin…"

Jin kembali terdiam di tempatnya.

"…_Haah, _kau..betul-betul tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali, ya…" desah Jin sambil mendaratkan telapak tangannya di kening.

Kedua mata Mizel berkedip dua kali. "..Pe..tunjuk?"

Jin bangkit dari posisinya semula, membuatnya berada dalam posisi sedang duduk. "…Kau betul-betul tidak tahu.." kalimat Jin mengambang di udara sesaat, "..bagaimana cara membuat anak…?"

Ugh, rasanya memalukan sekali bagi Jin berbicara sefrontal itu.

"Eh? Bukannya jika suami-istri tidur bersama—"

Kalimat Mizel terputus saat tiba-tiba saja Jin memandang wajahnya dari dekat dan berkata, "—Tapi, ada hal lain yang juga mereka lakukan selain hanya tidur bersama…."

Mizel mengedipkan matanya dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah, "…J-Jin…wajahmu…terlalu dekat…"

Jin tidak mengindahkan kalimat protes dari istrinya. "…Kau ingin tahu apa yang suami-istri harus lakukan jika mereka ingin memiliki anak….?"

Rasa malu dan salah tingkah Mizel pun lenyap seketika karena tertimpa oleh rasa penasaran dan ingin tahunya yang tinggi. "Eh..? Uhm, tentu saja aku ingin tahu…!"

Jin bergerak merangsek ke arah istrinya. Tanpa suara dan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja ia mencium bibir, dagu, dan leher istrinya.

"..E..J…Jin?!"

"…_Shhh…" _bisik Jin tepat di telinga Mizel,"Tenanglah…" sambil bergumam demikian, ia mulai membuka kancing pada kerah piyamanya satu per satu.

Hal ini jelas menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Mizel. "Lho.. Jin…? Kenapa? Jin kepanasan…?"

_(Krik.)_

Jin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak sambil tersenyum kecut. _"…Begitulah,"_

"…Mau kunyalakan AC-nya?"

"Tidak perlu…"

"Tapi, dari pada nanti Jin berkeringat—"

"—Malam ini kita memang akan berkeringat…" Jin memutar bola matanya, _"…mungkin,"_

Kedua mata Mizel berkedip. "Huh..? Maksud…nya?"

"…" Jin kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang atas kepolosan istrinya yang tergolong di atas rata-rata tersebut. _"Haah…."_

Hal ini membuat Mizel akhirnya merasa tak enak. "…Jin? ..Apa ada yang salah…?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Jin tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Mizel kembali sebab ia sudah tahu betul bahwa istrinya ini tidak akan bisa dibuat mengerti hanya dengan kata-kata saja. Kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat; biar tubuhnya saja yang turun tangan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Mizel (meskipun ia bisa menebak jika nanti istrinya pasti akan merasa terkejut dan yang lain-lainnya).

'_Baiklah, pertama-tama…' _Jin kembali meminimalisir jarak antara wajahnya dengan sang istri, membubuhkan sebuah kecupan yang cukup panjang pada bibir manis dan lembut milik Mizel; mengindahkan isyarat protes dari sang lawan main yang tampak sudah tak sanggup menahan nafas lebih lama lagi. Akan tetapi, memang itulah tujuan Jin sejak awal. Ia harus membuat istrinya merasa lemas agar ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memberontak. …Terdengar kasar memang, akan tetapi Jin tidak punya pilihan lain. Meski ia sendiri merasa bersalah karena sudah bertindak sedikit kelewatan, namun pada kenyataannya, ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya—walaupun sebetulnya yang menggerakkan tubuhnya saat ini adalah nalurinya, bukan otaknya, bukan juga ototnya.

Setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara nafas Mizel yang berusaha mengumpulkan kembali persediaan oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Sampai detik itu, sang istri sama sekali belum mendapat pencerahan soal apa yang akan suaminya lakukan terhadapnya. Ia hanya sebatas mengetahui bahwa malam itu sikap suaminya terkesan berbeda—_dan lebih agresif_—dari biasanya.

(Hingga…)

.

.

.

* * *

Jika Jin tidak salah hitung, berarti sudah enam minggu sejak terakhir kali ia memasak 'kare' ajaib buatan Mizel.

Malam ini, pemuda itu harus kembali lagi merasakan sensasi campur-aduk yang dulu pernah ia rasakan sekali dalam hidupnya. (Sementara itu, tentang bagaimana caranya selama ini ia bisa bertahan hidup dengan masakan Mizel; itu adalah karena Jin senantiasa memutar otak briliannya agar sang istri hanya bisa memasak makanan cepat saji yang dipanaskan dalam _microwave _sajasehingga Mizel sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa berbuat macam-macam terhadap menu makanan mereka. Sayangnya, akal-akalan Jin tersebut hanya berjalan efektif selama beberapa minggu dan harus berakhir kandas di tengah jalan pada malam itu juga.) Kini akhirnya ia harus kembali lagi menghadapi ujian—ehm; _mencicipi sensasi cita rasa masakan penuh cinta buatan rumah s_ang istri.

Seketika Jin teringat akan rencananya di masa lampau yang ingin menyarankan Mizel untuk belajar memasak pada Yuuya.

Kaidou Jin menelan ludahnya.

"_Now or never. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali…"_ batinnya dalam hati sementara sang istri—seperti biasa—sedang bersiap menyuapi sang suami.

"Jin, _aaa…~_"

"..Mizel," akhirnya Jin memberanikan diri untuk berkomentar.

"Hmm?"

Jin bingung bagaimana cara mengutarakan kalimatnya karena ia takut mengusik hati sang istri. Ia pun berusaha mengatur ucapannya sebaik mungkin agar tak membuat Mizel tersinggung dengan kalimatnya.

"…Aku… ingin bisa makan masakanmu setiap hari…" Jin berusaha memulainya dengan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar manis, "..tapi kalau seperti itu, kau pasti akan kebingungan menentukan menunya, kan…?" Mizel tetap diam menyimak perkataan Jin yang selanjutnya dengan sendok berisi kare tangan yang masih menggantung di tangannya, "Jadi, aku punya sedikit saran… bagaimana kalau kau minta bantuan pada Yuuya?"

"Hm..?"gumam Mizel. "Minta bantuan memilihkan menunya…?"

'_Duh, bukan itu…' _batin Jin dalam hati, kelu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sederhana: "belajar memasak". Meskipun Mizel tergolong (terlalu) polos dalam beberapa hal, namun ia begitu sensitif akan beberapa hal lainnya—salah satunya adalah soal memasak ini. _Ya. _Terlebih lagi apabila kemampuan memasaknya dibandingkan dengan Yuuya yang sudah sangat mahir dalam bidang tersebut. Salah-salah, Jin bakal dibiarkan tidur di sofa selama beberapa hari (alias pisah ranjang).

"Jin…?" panggil Mizel karena yang bersangkutan tampak terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"A—y-ya?" jawab Jin sedikit gagap.

"..Ada apa...?" tanya Mizel mulai curiga. Aduh, bagaimana ini.

"Uhm, y—_ya;_ kau bisa minta bantuan Yuuya untuk memilihkan menunya…sekali..gus… minta... tips… bagaimana cara membuat..nya…mungkin?" tutur Jin dengan nada suara yang terdengar tak yakin.

"….." Tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari mulut Mizel selama beberapa saat, "…Maksud Jin, masakan buatanku masih belum seenak buatan Yuuya…begitu?"

_...Duh. Gawat ini._

"Bu-bukan begitu, kau salah paham, Mizel…! Masakan buatanmu sudah enak kok…!" pungkas Jin berbohong (demi kebaikan). Setelah itu Jin membuka mulutnya, memberi isyarat nonverbal kepada Mizel untuk menyuapkan kare buatannya. _"Aa…~"_

Akan tetapi alih-alih menyendokkan kare tersebut ke dalam mulut Jin, Mizel malah membuang muka dan menarik sendok itu (sehingga Jin tampak seperti orang bodoh yang mengagakan mulutnya di udara kosong). _"…Ya sudah kalau begitu… biar aku sendiri saja yang memakan kare ini." _Ujarnya _ngambek_.

Adegan Mizel yang menyendokkan kare buatannya sendiri ke mulutnya merupakan salah satu pemandangan paling horor yang pernah Jin saksikan dalam hidupnya. _"—M-Mizel, awas!" _tutur Jin dengan wajah yang pucat (yang malah membuat Mizel mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan sebal).

…Ups.

Jin buru-buru menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Melihat reaksi Jin yang demikian, bertambah kesal lah Mizel dibuatnya. Akhirnya bukan hanya satu sendok 'kare spesial buatan Mizel' saja yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, melainkan satu piring penuh yang ada di hadapannya itu Mizel masukkan semua ke dalam mulutnya. Sambil melalukannya, Mizel terus menerus mengatai Jin 'bodoh' dalam hatinya.

…Yah, beginilah kelakuan seorang istri yang sedang _pundung_ pada suaminya. Akal sehat(dan indera pengecep)nya seolah hilang entah ke mana, sampai-sampai ia tak sayang nyawa (?).

(..Nah, Jin. Meluruskan tulang rusuk yang bengkok itu memang bukan perkara mudah—)

—_Gyomprang!_

"_Ubh—!"_ tiba-tiba saja Mizel menutup mulutnya, membuat Jin merasa panik bukan main.

"Mize—"

Sang istri buru-buru melarikan diri ke wastafel terdekat dan memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam perutnya. Tampaknya Mizel keracunan dengan masakan buatannya sendiri.

_(…Tragis.)_

Jin berusaha membuat keadaan istrinya lebih baik dengan mengelus-elus punggung sang istri. "Sudah baikan…?" bisiknya pelan sambil menatap cemas istrinya.

Mizel hanya mengangguk semampunya sebab kondisinya masih belum memungkinkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang suami. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Mizel dapat merasakan isi perutnya kembali naik ke kerongkongannya sehingga ia harus kembali memuntahkan seluruhnya ke wastafel.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, namun rasa mual yang Mizel rasakan tak kunjung hilang juga. Lama kelamaan hal ini membuat Jin menjadi semakin cemas.

"…Kita ke klinik saja, ya?" ujar sang kepala keluarga pada akhirnya membuat keputusan. Sementara itu, sang istri hanya menyandarkan dirinya lemas pada sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan selembar sapu tangan.

"…_Maaf,"_ tutur Mizel lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, _"maafkan aku…."_

Jin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu…"

Setelah memanaskan mesin mobil, Jin menggendong istrinya dan mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang depan yang terletak di sebelah kursi pengemudi. "Tahan sebentar, ya…" gumamnya seraya memasang sabuk pengaman dan menginjak pedal kopling disertai gas, membawa mobil tersebut menuju ke klinik terdekat.

* * *

Suasana klinik yang didatangi Jin untuk memeriksakan kondisi Mizel pada malam itu tergolong cukup ramai. Seusai menuju meja resepsionis dan menyelesaikan berbagai keperluan administrasi di sana, Jin berjalan kembali menuju ke sisi istrinya (yang hingga saat itu masih terlihat agak pucat).

Jin sama sekali tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Mizel (yang sedang duduk dengan lemas) untuk membuat perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih baik, sebab memang pada dasarnya ia bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbicara banyak apalagi berbunga-bunga kata. Pada akhirnya, Jin hanya mampu membungkam mulutnya sambil menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya seraya menunggu antrian pemeriksaan.

"…_Nyonya Kaidou?" _terdengar suara perawat yang memanggil nama Mizel.

"Ya, benar." Jin mewakili sang istri untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan nyonya dan tuan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan…"

.

.

.

Di dalam ruang pemeriksaan, Jin menceritakan gejala yang Mizel alami setelah ia melahap 'kare' buatannya sendiri.

Sang dokter yang bertugas menangani Mizel terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah mendengar kisah yang Jin ceritakan (secara panjang lebar) padanya.

"…Kalian berdua…pasangan suami istri baru..?" tiba-tiba saja sang dokter bertanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut Jin sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan kondisi yang Mizel alami. Akan tetapi, karena sosok yang berada di hadapannya adalah seorang dokter yang pasti-lebih-tahu-banyak darinya, maka Jin pun tetap menjawabnya. "_Aa_, itu benar, _Sensei._"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Kemudian sang dokter tampak gagal mengontrol emosinya sendiri. _"Puh…"_

…Ya. Sang dokter rupanya tertawa. Meskipun ia hanya tertawa sedikit, tetapi yang namanya tertawa tetap saja tertawa.

"Kalau masalahnya seperti itu, berarti…" sang dokter kemudian memberi isyarat kepada salah satu suster yang berada di ruang pemeriksaan tersebut untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Suster yang bersangkutan segera memahami isyarat tersebut, kemudian ia menghampiri Mizel dan membawanya ke tempat lain.

Jin baru saja akan bertanya kemana istrinya di bawa pergi, namun dokter yang duduk di hadapannya kembali mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?"

Jin kembali dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan mengenai pernikahan (dan tetek bengeknya) tersebut. "…Sekitar empat bulan lebih?" jawab Jin sekenanya.

Sang dokter tampak menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "..Kalau begitu, setidaknya kalian berdua sudah pernah tidur bersama, kan?"

"Eh..?" Jin semakin tidak paham mengapa kategori pertanyaan yang sang dokter ajukan bertambah semakin pribadi. "…Begitulah.. setiap malam kami selalu tidur bersama…"

(Sementara itu, beberapa suster lainnya yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut tampak berusaha keras menahan tawanya di belakang Jin. Tampaknya Jin mulai tertular peyakit lemot sang istri.)

"Bukan, bukan itu," sang dokter segera mencoba meluruskan pemahaman Jin. "Maksudku, kalian berdua melakukan _—piiiip—_," jelas sang dokter secara frontal dan eksplisit. Hal ini jelas saja sukses mengundang salah tingkah seorang Kaidou Jin.

"..Su..sudah," cicit Jin dengan kepala tertunduk menahan malu. Apalagi, ia juga bisa mendengar suara cekikikan para suster yang berada di belakangnya. _Duh…_

"Kalau begitu… sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya?"

Jin membeku di tempat karena ditanyai perihal yang sangat pribadi mengenai urusan rumah tangganya.

Sang dokter tampak memahami permasalahan Jin tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu merasa malu. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa kok bagi pasangan yang sudah menikah… Ah, atau mungkin karena kalian masih pasangan baru, jadi masih malu-malu, ya…" tutur sang dokter telak, tepat pada sasaran. "Kalau begitu, biar kuganti pertanyaannya…" dokter tersebut mengambil nafas sejenak, "…Kenapa kau langsung beranggapan bahwa istrimu mengalami keracunan…? Ah, soal masakan itu… bisa saja itu cuma kebetulan,"

"Kebe…tulan?"

"Ya, kebetulan saja istrimu mengalami gejala mual-mual setelah memakan masakan tersebut, padahal penyebab asli dari gejala mual-mual tersebut adalah…"

Perkataan sang dokter terinterupsi oleh suara pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok Mizel beserta suster yang barusan mendampinginya. Begitu melihat kedatangan kedua sosok tersebut, sang dokter pun tersenyum lebar dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"…Bagaimana, hasilnya?"

"Positif, _Sensei._"

'_Po..positif?' _ Jin menelan ludahnya. Positif apa? Positif keracunan? Atau positif mengidap penyakit lainnya?

Sementara itu, Mizel tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun sejak dirinya tiba di ruang pemeriksaan tersebut. Sejak tiba di ruangan itu pula, tak sedetik pun Mizel berani menatap langsung ke arah Jin karena suatu alasan tertentu. Melihat sikap istrinya yang demikian, bertambah horror lah perasaan yang Jin rasakan.

Sang suster yang mendampingi Mizel tersenyum ke arah Jin yang wajahnya tampak nano-nano. Kemudian, selaku perwakilan sekaligus juru bicara cabutan di ruang pemeriksaan tersebut, sang suster pun berkata,

.

.

.

"Selamat, Tuan Kaidou. Istri anda hamil."

"…"

Lima detik terakhir barusan membuat dunia dalam kepala Jin berputar-putar.

Lima detik terakhir barusan membuat Jin ingin lari marathon lalu terjun payung dari lantai teratas kantornya.

Lima detik terakhir barusan membuat Jin merasa seperti seorang bintang film Bollywood.

"…_Mi-Mizel, benarkah…?!" _tanya Jin pada istrinya tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini matanya tampak berkaca-kaca (karena terharu).

Mizel sendiri tampak masih malu (dan terkejut) dengan hasil diagnosa yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari bagian ginekologi barusan, sehingga ia hanya mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari Jin dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. _"..U-ung,"_

(Dengan demikian, mahligai rumah tangga Keluarga Kaidou pun mulai memasuki babak baru, di mana sang tuan dan nyonya Kaidou tampak berbahagia menantikan kehadiran sang buah hati di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka.)

* * *

**(Bersambung)**

* * *

**Apa Ini:**

Maaf fic ini jelek aneh ngayal abis hwwwwwwwww tapi makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi ninggalin feedback jadi saya bisa tau kira-kira pendapat orang lain soal fic nggilani ini tuh kaya gimana aaaaaaaaaaaaa. 8''D


End file.
